


Meet the Parents

by Upsetapplecart



Series: All Out Fic Week 2018 [5]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upsetapplecart/pseuds/Upsetapplecart
Summary: In which oranges are dropped and Kasuga does his good deed of the day, much to his regret.





	Meet the Parents

Kasuga watched in growing horror as the man staggered out of the supermarket doors in front of him. He was balancing multiple shopping bags, one on his hip, three or four dangling from each arm, and several things tucked under one arm like an inefficiently shaped rugby ball. And to top it off, Kasuga saw, the man had a small toddler balanced on his one free hip, who seemed to be equal parts held up by his father, and clinging on for dear life.

So Kasuga wasn’t all that surprised when a fellow shopper, far less patient than Kasuga, who had nowhere to be but Hyosu’s house, barraged past the struggling man and out the supermarket door.

The unexpected shove destroyed the precarious balance that the man had been maintaining with hope alone, and as he staggered, the bags and the contents inside went everywhere, spilling dramatically out of the shopping bags. Loose oranges rolled away, and packets of cereal skidded across the pavement. The child, by some miracle, managed to cling to the man with a desperate and well-practised death grip.

In response to this grocery disaster, the man just stood there blinking. Not angry, as far as Kasuga could tell, just befuddled that gravity would betray him this way.

Much the same way that Hyosu looked, Kasuga decided, in the short time he had known him, when something he should have known wouldn’t ever work, didn’t. Never angry, just confused and mildly disappointed.

Well Hyosu was going to be disappointed today, Kasuga thought, as he shoved the protein bar he’d stopped at the store to buy into his pocket, and headed for the man, cause this good deed was going make him late. He still had to find Hyosu house after this. He’d never known anyone to give such stupid directions.

“Can I help?” Kasuga asked, scooping up one of the escaped oranges on his way over.

The man was still staring mournfully at his dented cereal box, and jumped at Kasuga’s voice.

“Wha- pardon?” he asked, and clutched at his toddler like rich heiress clutched at their pearls.

“With picking up, your, you know, stuff.” Kasuga said, and gestured with the orange at the disasters laid out before the three of them.

“Oh! Yes please!” the man said, sounding both surprised, and embarrassingly grateful.

The hunt to gather the fallen groceries wasn’t so much difficult as it was tedious, and it wasn’t long before Kasuga had the grocery bags in his arms, but in a far more sensible manner than the man had held them. One of his fingers was throbbing from where the man had stepped on it in his attempts to help.

“Are you sure you don’t want a hand? I’m sure I could take some.” The man said, waving his one free arm in a give me please gesture, which Kasuga ignored.

He shook his head. Only a weakling would need help with a few grocery bags, and Kasuga was no weakling. Hyosu was. He’d need help with the grocery bags.

“I’ll take them to your car. Which way?” he asked.

“Oh, I didn’t bring a car. I live just around the corner.” The man said.

Kasuga closed his eyes for a moment, just to absorb the whole absurd glory and ambition of this man’s plan, and then nodded. He opened his eyes.

“Which way?”

“Oh! Yes! This way!” The man jumped enthusiastically now that he had a goal to free him of the confusion, and lead Kasuga the way he had been meaning to go anyway.

Maybe he wouldn’t be as late to his first visit to Hyosu’s house as he had feared.

The man lead him down several winding streets, the toddler staring over his shoulder suspiciously the entire time. Kasuga just scowled at it in response, and refused to blink in an attempt to outstare it.

The house the man stopped in front of had a cheery blue door, with a small garden out the front, and the number 34, in little brass letters, nailed to it.

Kasuga scowled in thought. 34, wasn’t that-

The man rang the doorbell with a cheery press, and the door burst open to reveal Hyosu, looking a little more frazzled than usual.

“Dad! I told you I was coming to help, I have time before Kasuga gets-“

Hyosu blinked at Kasuga, Kasuga blinked at the man who was apparently Hyosu’s dad, and the toddler blinked at Kasuga.

“I should have bloody guessed.” Kasuga said, after the second round of blinking, and shoved past Hyosu and into the house, flicking off his shoes with his toes.

“That lovely young man helped me.” Said Hyosu’s dad.

“That’s the friend I told you was coming over!” Hyosu said.

“Oh, well isn’t that nice. Your friend is a very nice young man then.”

“He is. But don’t tell him.” Hysuo said, in what he probably thought was a whisper.

Hysuo’s dad made a zipping lips sound, and Kasuga rolled his eyes.

It all made sense now. No one could get as ditzy as Hyosu without a damn good role model.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for the 2018 All Out Fic Week. Prompt 'Meet the Parents'.


End file.
